Shipped Off
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: *UPDATED!* A story of love, betrayel, and a sacrifice Daniel's not ready to make. R/R! Chapter 2 up!
1. The Warning

I own nothing pertaining to the Ever After movie.

(I do however think that Dougray Scott is really hot! Hehehe!)

AN/ I'm not sure if she's met Prince Henry yet.

Daniel woke to find Gustov hollering her name.

She sat up, still clutching her tattered copy of Utopia.

She had fallen asleep by the fireplace again.

Daniel sighed as she thought of the comments Marguerite would make about her being Cinder-Soot.

She jumped to her feet when she heard The Baroness screaming at Gustov.

Daniel peeked out a window to see how high in the sky the sun was.

She judged it to be around 5:30 in the morning.

"And don't come around here again! Unless you never want to see the daylight again! I'll lock you up in the cellar before I let Marguerite lose any beauty sleep, because you're an inconsiderate, unmannered, uncivilized, hooligan!" The Baroness's voice drifted back to Daniel.

Daniel took off at a run.

She made it to the front door in record time.

Flinging it open, she stumbled out into the early morning light.

She ran out to Gustov, and looked up at The Baroness's window, "What do you think you are doing?" Daniel demanded.

The Baroness looked startled for a moment, but quickly recomposed herself; "I strongly suggest that you go feed the pigs before I come down there myself."

"And do what?" Daniel challenged.

"Don't think for one minute that you have the upper hand. I will quickly show you otherwise." The Baroness retorted.

She disappeared from the window.

Daniel shook her head, "I'm sorry Gustov."

"It's all right. Having shoes thrown at me is nothing new." Gustov replied.

"She threw her _shoe_ at you?"

Gustov picked up the shoe off the ground and held it up, "No. She threw _your_ shoe at me."

Daniel took the shoe from Gustov, "Did she throw the other one down?"

"No. But, I can get her to." Gustov grinned.

Daniel rolled her eyes, "What did you come over for?"

"I came over to see if you wanted to go truffle hunting with me."

"I have to prepare breakfast. You know that."

"That's why I came so early. I figured that Marguerite would sleep at least one more hour. And the rest of the household won't eat without her." Gustov pointed out.

"True. But, I can't go. I must help Paulette and Louise. But, if you want you can use one of our pigs. Just bring it back before The Baroness realizes." Daniel led him to the pig pin.

"Does she count the pigs now?"

"Well, with more things disappearing around the house everyday, she just might." Daniel replied.

"Alright." Gustov smiled, as Daniel headed inside.

**Later that day:**

Daniel was pruning the bushes outside, when Gustov came running up to her.

"Daniel!" he said, breathlessly.

"What is it?"

"Someone told me that they overheard The Baroness talking about shipping Paulette, Louise, Maurice, and you, to the Americas first thing in the morning!" 

AN/ Sorry for the length! This is my first Ever After fic! Did you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Danielle Makes a Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Ever After movie.

AN/ Sorry for the spelling mistake of Danielle's name in the first chapter! Here's the update! Enjoy! =D

"Gustov, that's ridiculous! She's always making threats like that. She never follows through with them." Danielle said.

"They said she was serious." Gustov persisted.

Danielle sighed and shook her head.

"Please, just tell Paulette, Louise, and Maurice what I said. And be prepared to run." Gustov's voice was serious.

"Thanks anyway. But I think it will be fine." Danielle said.

"Promise me." 

"I promise. I will think about what you said." Danielle said.

"Thank you."

It was later in the afternoon that Danielle really thought about what Gustov had told her.

_I'll see how The Baroness acts toward me._ Danielle decided.

"Hello, Baroness, Marguerite, Jacqueline." Danielle said.

The Baroness looked her over with a critical eye.

"Umm hmm," she said hotly.

Marguerite rolled her eyes and Jacqueline just waved with three fingers.

"Would you like me to fluff your pillow?" Danielle pointed to the pillow The Baroness was leaning against.

"No, child. I can do that myself." 

"Perhaps, you would like a glass of water to quench your thirst?" Danielle tried again.

"No."

"Oh. Marguerite? Jacqueline?"

They both shook their heads no.

"Well, alright." Danielle bustled into the kitchen to talk to Paulette, Louise, and Maurice.

When she had told them what Gustov had said, and about The Baroness's behavior, they looked aghast.

"Well, what can we do?" Paulette asked.

"We shall have to escape. Tonight." Danielle said.

"Oh. Danielle, we can't. We are to old for such things." Louise replied.

"We are a family and I will not see my family torn apart." Danielle said sternly.

"Danielle, run. We will not go. But you can." Paulette sighed.

"But, you must!" Danielle exclaimed.

"We must not." Maurice said.

"But…but…" Danielle sputtered.

"Go gather everything you can carry. You have a long way to go tonight." Paulette said.

"I can't go without you!"

"Yes, you can." Louise smiled.

"You will be shipped off to the Americas!" Danielle replied.

"Well, if we must. We must. We would slow you down." Maurice said.

"No! You won't."

"Danielle, you know we love you. And we want the best for you. You are young and can travel fast. It is for the best that you go alone." Paulette said.

"Go and pack your things." Louise ordered.

Danielle hugged them and went upstairs to pack for her adventure that night.

AN/ Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
